More and More
by HeiLong
Summary: Neji is alone and reveals his inner self. Unknown to him, Tenten is also there with him. What does she discover? songfic. NejiTen [one-shot] R&R please. constructive criticism appreciated. flames laughed at.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the show, its characters, or anything else.

* * *

**More and More**

It was midday in fire country. Birds should be singing and the sun should be beaming on the whole land. But instead, the sky over the village of Konohamaru was filled with angry clouds, growling at the inhabitants of the village to take cover from the impending lightning storm.

The village heard the warnings and wisely took heed. In the nearby forest however, there was a certain cold, proud, stubborn shinobi who simply refused to let his training be stopped just because of some minor and stupid rain shower.

Hyuuga Neji, known by all as a 'genius', was practicing his katas in a clearing in the forest. His training partner, Tenten, silently took cover under a large tree, opting to stay to keep him company instead of heading straight home. The forest was silent save the grunts of Neji, who was concentrating on his katas, and the rumblings of the forbidding clouds above, blocking out the beaming sun and threatening to consume all.

The rain started to fall, in a few large raindrops first, before gradually proceeding to a full-blown rain shower.

The Byakugan wielder paid no heed to the rain, his mind fully concentrated to finishing the last few moves of his kata. So he finished, with such grace and ease that could only be achieved through years of relentless training, and concluded by going back to the stable, neutral stance which he started out with, accompanied by a long, even, silent exhale. The rain seemed to be applauding his performance, a standing ovation of the entire forest. Neji, thinking that Tenten went home already (he IS human after all and doesn't know everything), peeled off his drenched shirt to reveal the sculpted body of a god.

Tenten gasped quietly at her partner's unusual actions. Given his personality, he would only do something like that when alone. _'So he thinks he's alone, eh?'_ Tenten beheld the sight in front of her. It was Neji's flawless torso: washboard abdominals, colossal pecs, and an impressive set of biceps, triceps and deltoids. His muscled torso was slightly heaving from his particularly hard workout. His body was drenched, sweat now indistinguishable from the rain, enhancing his appeal even more. Simply flawless.

Imperfection.

Imperfection and mistakes was inevitable for one who strove to achieve his goal. It is only through hard work, learning from mistakes, and a smart mind can one achieve his ambitions. Yes, mistakes are inevitable. One sustains injuries on the way to the top.

Take for example, his marred physique. Neji traced the scars on his body slowly, feeling the texture. His body held quite a number of scars, most of which came from a certain weapons master/mistress who also doubled as a training partner. He traced and counted them one by one, perfectly recalling which weapon/technique caused it. He didn't detest the scars. They were inevitable. Besides, nobody sees him in the nude. He took off his shirt due to his assumption that everyone, including his partner, went for cover and left him alone in the rain. How wrong you are, Neji. How wrong you are.

Tenten couldn't help but redden at the cheeks; any girl in Konoha would when facing a topless Hyuuga Neji. His long silky hair was now wet and sticking to his back, a landscape of miniature mountains and crevices. His eyes lost his normally harsh look, but are rather distant...as if in deep thought. She wished she could read whatever he was thinking.

_There's something about the rain when it pours  
It gets me thinkin' of you more and more  
There's something about the way you are  
That takes this empty feeling oh so far_

Neji thought it was the perfect time to take off his mask of cold arrogance for once and take time to think things over and clear his mind. He was grateful for the rain, to relax him and to give him solitude. He dropped down on the ground, and lifted his face to the rain, letting it wash over him and cleanse him. It was difficult to repress his feelings and force the mask of aloofness on. His feelings were trying to break out of the prison of his heart. He thought of issues that demanded time to be thought over.

Like Tenten.

He blushed freely at the thought of her. They were now Jounins, but she had been his partner ever since they were Genins. She always stood by him, supporting him, training with him, sacrificing her time and energy for him. She never knew about his feelings for her. He hated his mask of arrogance and coldness, that wall he built around himself. He never got the chance to tell her, his fears preventing him from doing so. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he just couldn't. He loved her. He loved her for her support, her steadfastness, for just the way she is. She was never one to fuss over her appearances like the others whom he deemed as weak. He loved her simplicity and her serious attitude towards missions and such, unlike the other girls who were pathetically frivolous.

Tenten...he just had to tell her! He wanted her...he loved her.

_Now I know can't deny what I am feeling  
Can I hold you, can I have you a little longer  
Can I know you, through my eyes let me tell you  
I'm loving you more and more_

Knowing that he was alone, he allowed himself the rare freedom of expression which he denied himself one too many times. He did so by muttering her name over and over, speaking out his feelings for her to the rain. The silvery orbs that were his eyes lost its coldness that many knew, and instead, reflected affection and tenderness. His eyes were an infinite pool of passion. He chanted her name and proclaimed his love to her, not knowing that she could actually hear his calls. He was afraid of letting his feelings be known to her for fear of his mask of distantness denting, and for fear of losing a friend, rejection and awkwardness very possibly replacing his faithful friend, for who could love a cold, unlovable jerk like him?

Tenten's heart felt like it was about to burst. Firstly, she had never seen her normally stoic teammate like this, topless, wistful, and lying around in the rain. Secondly, he was confessing feelings, which she never knew he shared with her, aloud. She felt joy at first, seeing that Neji has feelings for her as she does him, then sympathy came. She pitied his repression. It's not easy to cage one's feelings in like that, forcing one to put on a front at all times. It's…unhuman. In her delirium of sudden and mixed feelings, she took a step backward, stepping on a dry twig that snapped loudly, thanks to the dryness the tree provided.

Neji's senses came on high alert. He had been spotted acting out of character! And without a shirt! He geared towards the sound and in a second, had his teammate's neck on his grip and her back high up against the tree, her feet a few feet off the ground.

Tenten squirmed and cried out due to shock and sudden pain. Neji's eyes, no longer narrowed and threatening, showed surprise. "Ten? What are you doing here?" The next thing that came up on his mind after confusion is "oh, shit. She heard what I said back there…and I'm still shirtless."

The ninja quickly let go of the kunoichi, who collapsed and coughed the moment her feet touched the ground. His hand came close to crushing her throat. Neji knelt down and patted her back and apologized for his previous actions.

Ignoring his profuse apologies, Tenten slowly stood and held his hands in hers, looking him straight in the eye. "Neji, about what you said before…(a pause and blush for the two) I have to know…did you mean them?" Neji sighed and looked at the ground, his fears coming back again. After stammering a few lines, he mustered up enough courage to tell her the truth. "It's now or never. Injuries are inevitable; I am prepared for the worst." He looked her back straight in the eye, his eyes holding the same intensity as her eyes had when she asked him. "Yes."

Nobody spoke, the two staring at each other's eyes intently. The only sound was the relentless rain falling down in buckets, the sound resembling once again, thunderous applause, this time, for their confession of each other's love for the other.

"I…I like…no, I love, you too…Neji." She smiled warmly, her chocolate-brown eyes holding her gaze on him. He finally decided to leave his mask off. He smiled a real smile. His milk-white eyes gazed into her dark ones, their hands still tightly in each other's grip.

_There's something about the warmth of your touch   
That came for a moment yet told me so much  
I wish I didn't have to waste all that time  
When I made believe that you are mine   
Now I know can't deny that I am falling  
Coz I love you, wanna have you by me forever (and ever)  
Can I hold you, through my eyes let me tell you  
(I'm lovin' you more)_

Slowly, their hands released as Neji looked away, his countenance falling and his smile fading. He walked towards the rain, thinking about his relationship with her. Questions plagued his mind.

Would this be a wise decision? Would the results turn out disastrous? Are they even made for each other? His feelings are strong, but what if this is mere infatuation? He is quite hesitant in getting into a relationship. Although they are adults now, fear and doubt hold sway over his mind. Painful experiences in the past have shaped the Hyuuga into the cynical and fearful "icicle" that he is now.

_If you knew what I've been going through  
Would you feel the same way too  
Tell me now what more can I do to get to  
Know you and open up your heart  
Show me where to start   
Coz I'm loving you more and more_

Suddenly, her slender arms snaked around his waist. She hugged him from behind as she tried to reassure him and calm his fears. She knew how he thinks, being his training partner and good friend for a long time.

_More and more..._

"Neji, it's alright. My love for you is real and sincere. I would do nothing to hurt you and would give up my life for you. Haven't you seen that through my devotion and sacrifice? We belong to each other; nothing and nobody can separate us. That's how strong my love is for you", she whispered. Neji turned around and held her in a tight embrace. Their eyes closed and bodies pressed against each other. At that frozen moment in time, they only knew their feelings for each other. That was the only thing that mattered in this world of hate.

They looked at each other, the embrace never weakening. Their eyes were stuck to each other as their lips slowly neared, parted, and met. Once again, their eyes closed as they probed each other, their hearts now as one. The rain continued to pour as the lovers held their embrace and their ever-deepening kiss.

_Now I know can't deny that I am falling  
(Coz I love you) You should know   
I'm lovin' you so  
Wanna have you by me forever (and ever)   
Can I hold you, through my eyes let me tell you  
I'm lovin' you more and more  
(Can I know you) You should know  
I love you so  
Wanna have you by me forever (and ever)  
(Can I hold you) I wanna hold you  
Through my eyes let me tell you  
I'm loving you more and more... _


End file.
